The final girls
by jimzy123
Summary: After the new string of murders in Lakewood Sidney Prescott decides to go and see if she can help the now Lakewood four. Upon her arrival a new string of murders will put the lakewood four and the Woodsboro survivors in a new fight for there lives. Crosso over between movies and series set just after season two


Scream the final girls

After the new string of murders in Lakewood Sidney Prescott decides to go and see if she can help the now Lakewood four. Upon her arrival a new string of murders will put the lakewood four and the Woodsboro survivors in a new fight for there lives.

Chapter one the eight survivors meet

Lakewood penitentiary a young man sots in his cell looking at the wall when a guard comes over "hey your lawyers on the phone."

He gets up going with the guard to the phones picking it up "hello"

"Hello Kieran" a deep voice says over the phone obviously being caused by a voice changer.

Feeling a chill go up his spine Kieran looks around " who is this."

"Who said you can wear my mask" the voice replies.

"Brandon James nice try he died a long time ago."

"Don't you know how this works the seemingly dead killer always comes back for one final scare watch your back kid."

The phone goes dead as Kieran puts the phone down going back to his cell he finds two masks on his bed a ghostface and a Brandon James mask with a note

"Time to choose Kieran who's side are you on."

8 months later

A car drives through the streets of Lakewood three people inside "wow this place looks a lot like Woodsboro" gale riley says from the back seat.

"Yeah has a lot of the same history to" Sidney says a head resting on the window.

"Yeah but my cousin asked us to come out here mainly you Sid Dewey says driving the car. "her daughter Emma could really use your help you know a sorta final girl support."

"Dewey I love you but please don't call me that yes i survived four muder streaks but so did gale and you a final girl usually means a last survivor" Sidney tells him.

"Sorry sid" they pull up outside a house in the suburbs "here we are"

Inside the house Emma and her mom are in the kitchen "come on Emma they'll be here soon" she says grabbing a plate from the counter.

"Why are they even coming mom" Emma asks grabbing a jug of water

"I told you there here so you and your friends have someone to talk all this through with" maggie replies

"No one can relate to us mom first my half sister comes to town kiling people then tries to kill me for me to find out my boyfriend was in on it with her"

"The same thing happened to them come on you saw the stab movies"

"There fake mom" she says.

"No the first three are real there based on what happened to Sidney Billy Loomis and Stu matcher where very real killers" she says

"Don't forget Mrs Loomis Billy's mom." Dewey says coming inside

"or Mickey Altieri" gale adds

"And finally my own half brother Roman Bridger then my cousin Jill Roberts the last one never made it to the movies though" Sidney says

"Hi Maggie" Dewey says hugging her

"hey Dewey its good to see you" she says hugging back "Gale and you must be Sidney"

"Hi" sid replies

As the group sit down to eat lunch out by the lake two teenagers are skinny dipping neither realising there being watched from the bushes. The pair stand waist deep in the water making out before they hear something

"what was that" the girl asks

"I don't know ill go check it out" the guy says heading to the shore putting on his shorts

"Be careful joey" she calls after him.

"Don't worry Bridgette ill be right back" he says walking out of sight

After almost twenty minuets Bridgette steps out of the water "fuck you billy im going home" she says getting dressed after pulling her short back on she hears her cell ring. Seeing joeys name she picks up "where are you joey"

"Hello Bridgette" a deep voice replies

"don't fuck around where are you I'm going home she says

"Why don't you come over here" he says

"Where are you"

"Come on come find me" he says as Bridgette walks towards the bushes "thats it your getting warmer."

"come on come here and ill give you a treat" she says walking into the trees near the lake.

"Oh really well look up and you'll find me"

She looks up and starts screaming as she sees joey nailed to a tree his stomach sliced his onsides on the out as laughter comes from the phone.

"what do you not like my treat"

Through tears she replies "what do you want from me my dad has money i can give you whatever you want."

The killer just laughs "i want you"

"then you can have me ill fuck you ill let you do anything you want to me"

"I wanna wear your skin like a jacket" he says before the phone goes dead

Bridgette spins around scared before the killer wearing a ghostface mask jumps out from the bushes a knife in hand. She screams running away the killer chases after her

"Shit which way was the road" she says still running

"Why do they always think they can run" he says to himself.

"which way which way" Bridgette says before tripping on a log

The killer stops standing over her before driving the knofe through her shoulder then her other shoulder stabbing repeatedly as she reaches up pulling off the mask.

"That's not possible" she says before he stabs her through the heart dragging the body away with him

At Emma's house they've all finished eating as the door knocks Maggie gets up answering the door "Emma there here" she says letting the people in.

Audrey Noah and Brooke all come in Emma introduces everyone as Noah's phone bleeps "its stavo he said turn on the news"

Maggie turns on the tv and a reporter is in front of the prison reports jave confirmed that murderer Kieron Wilcox has escaped custody. During his escape he killed two guards and three inmates and is considered armed and extremely dangerous more on this story as it develops"

'oh god he's out he's gonna come for us isn't he" Noah says

"its starting again already" Sid says as her phone rings the number comes up private she answers putting it to her ear "hello".

"hello Sidney what's your favourite scary movie."

Please review


End file.
